Izzys große Liebe
by Miuu
Summary: Irgendwie scheint sich alles gegen Izzy verschworen zu haben. Eine blöde Schul-Party steht an, und Yolei erteilt ihm eine Abfuhr. Aber dann scheint alles doch noch anders zu kommen.


**Inhalt: **Izzy hat absolut keine Lust auf die blöde Schul-Party, und schon gar keine Lust hat er, dort allein hinzugehen, nachdem Yolei ihm eine Abfuhr erteilt hat. Dass er sich schließlich überwindet und doch hingeht, stellt sich als Glück für ihn heraus - denn der Abend entwickelt sich auf eine Weise, mit der er nicht gerechnet hätte.

**Pairing(s): **Izzy x Mimi / (Yolei x Ken) / (Tai x Sora) / (Matt x Kari)

* * *

**Izzys große Liebe**

„Yolei! Hey Yolei, warte mal!", rief Izzy und lief Yolei hinterher, bis die Gerufene sich schließlich umblickte.

„Was ist denn, Izzy?" Keuchend kam er vor ihr zum Stehen, antwortete jedoch nicht sofort. „Also? Ich hab's eilig!"

„Ähm, also… am Samstag ist doch der Schulball. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du… nun… äh, vielleicht mit mir hingehen würdest?" Verlegen blickte er zu Boden.

„Oh, tut mir Leid, Izzy, Ken hat mich gestern schon gefragt, ich geh' mit ihm hin." Und schon verabschiedete sie sich von ihm.

Betreten blickte Izzy zu Boden.

Natürlich. Was hatte er sich auch dabei gedacht? Warum sollte Yolei auch gerade mit ihmzum Schulball gehen? Aber ein Versuch war es ihm Wert gewesen.

Izzy seufzte.

Tai würde sicherlich mit Sora gehen, sie waren jetzt schließlich schon über drei Monate ein Paar. Und Yolei schien es wirklich Ernst mit Ken zu sein – und ihm leider auch mit ihr.

Wie sollte er da mithalten? Er war nun mal nicht so cool wie Tai, sah nicht so gut aus wie Matt und an Ken kam er erst Recht nicht heran.

Außerdem traute ihm ja sowieso niemand zu, dass er sich auch mit anderen Dingen, nicht nur mit seinem Computer, beschäftige.

Traurig über diese Tatsache machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

* * *

Die Tür zur Wohnung der Izumis klappte.

„Izzy, bist du's?"

„Ja", rief Izzy nur einsilbig und verdrückte sich in sein Zimmer. Jetzt bloß mit niemandem reden.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und überlegte. Was nun?

Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, den Computer anzuwerfen, doch dann würde er die Theorien der anderen ja nur bestätigen.

Allerdings…

Yolei würde ja sowieso nicht mit ihm ausgehen.

Izzy seufzte. Warum war das Leben so kompliziert?

Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, doch an den Computer zu gehen.

* * *

„Hey, eine Mail von Tai", stellte Izzy ohne große Freude fest.

„_Hi Izzy!_

_Matt hat mich gerade angerufen. Er hat einen Brief von Mimi bekommen, sie kommt am Samstag für eine Woche nach Japan. Sie wird auch zum Schulball gehen!_

_Und jetzt wollte ich wissen, ob du auch kommst. (hoffe, dass du dich mal für 'ne Weile von deinem Computer trennen kannst :D)_

_Die anderen werden auch alle da sein, auch unsere Grundschüler!_

_Bis dann,_

_Tai_"

Matt hatte Tai also angerufen. Warum rief Tai dann nicht auch an? Warum schickte er ihm eine Mail?

„_PS: Wenn du dich jetzt fragen solltest, warum ich dich nicht auch angerufen habe, sondern dir eine Mail schicke: So war die Wahrscheinlichkeit größer, dass du's schnell erfährst ;)_"

Leichte Wut machte sich in Izzy breit.

Dachten die denn wirklich alle, dass er nichts außer seinem Computer im Kopf hatte?

Erneut seufzte er auf und beschäftigte sich nun mit dem eigentlichen Inhalt der Mail.

Eigentlich hatte er nach der Abfuhr von Yolei nicht mehr den Wunsch verspürt, am Schulball teilzunehmen.

Aber wenn Mimi kam, nun, dann würde er sich wohl doch dazu durchringen müssen.

Schließlich war Mimi jetzt schon seit über zwei Jahren in Amerika und genauso lange hatten sie sie nicht mehr gesehen.

Also schrieb er Tai, dass er kommen würde.

„Mist!", fiel ihm danach auf, „Ich hätte ihn anrufen sollen!"

* * *

Die Zeit bis Samstag verging sehr schnell, doch mit jedem Tag, der verging, wurde Izzy unsicherer, ob er den Schulball nicht vielleicht doch sausen lassen sollte.

Mimi hin, Mimi her; Yolei würde ja doch da sein.

Doch ihm war auch klar, dass, wenn er nicht hingehen würde, Tai dies als Bestätigung für seine ‚Computersucht' sehen würde.

* * *

Und schließlich wurde es Samstag.

Izzy hatte sich doch dazu durchgerungen, wenigstens mal kurz vorbeizuschauen. Nun stand er in seiner Schuluniform vor der Schule und blickte sich ein wenig um.

Einige andere Jungs trugen ebenfalls ihre Schuluniform und Izzy lächelte ein wenig höhnisch.

Das waren die, die das gleiche Problem wie er hatten.

Wozu sich auch was Besonderes anziehen, wenn sowieso niemand da war, der es bemerken konnte?

Die Mädchen dagegen erschienen wie jedes Jahr in ihren schönsten Kleidern.

Izzy seufzte.

Yolei würde gewiss bezaubernd aussehen, da war er sich sicher.

Doch zum Trübsal blasen war er nicht gekommen.

Ein weiteres Mal sah er sich um.

Er wusste, dass auch Joe kommen würde, also wartete er auf ihn. Schließlich brauchte er jemanden zum Reden, denn er war sich schon ziemlich sicher, wie dieser Abend ablaufen würde: Sora und Tai würden nur Augen für sich haben, Davis und T.K. würden sich um Kari streiten; Cody konnte nicht kommen. Und die Tatsache, dass Mimi Matt geschrieben hatte und dass er sie heute vom Flughafen abgeholt hatte, ließ auch Einiges auf sich schließen, also das gleiche wie bei Tai und Sora.

Und Yolei und Ken…

Diesen Gedanken verwarf Izzy schnell wieder, als er plötzlich Joe in der Menge erkannte.

Schon wollte er auf ihn zulaufen und ihn begrüßen, als er plötzlich verwundert stehen blieb.

Ein Mädchen lehnte sich an Joes Seite, er hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt und beide sahen sehr glücklich aus.

Gut, dann konnte er das mit Joe wohl auch vergessen.

Er sah die beiden noch einmal an.

Zwar freut ihn das für Joe, doch…

Irgendwie deprimierte ihn das. Jetzt hatte sogar Joe eine Freundin, aber er…

„Hi Izzy!" Erschrocken fuhr Izzy herum.

„Ach, hallo Sora, hallo Tai", sagte Izzy nur einsilbig, denn er mochte es nicht, wenn er aus einem Gedankengang gerissen wurde.

Obwohl das in diesem Fall vielleicht besser gewesen war.

„Sag mal Izzy, wartest du auf jemanden?", fragte Sora.

„Auf wen sollte er denn warten?", entgegnete Tai.

„Ja, genau! Auf wen sollte _ich_ denn schon warten?", äffte Izzy Tai nach und stapfte wütend davon. „Also, lasst uns reingehen!"

Verwundert blickten sich Tai und Sora an, dann folgten sie Izzy – Hand in Hand, wie er deprimiert feststellte.

* * *

Drinnen angelangt versuchten sie jemanden zu entdecken, den sie kannten.

So trafen sie auf ein paar Klassenkameraden, doch Izzy stand jetzt wirklich nicht der Sinn nach Plaudereien.

Unsicher blickte er sich in der Menge um.

Nein, Yolei und Ken schienen noch nicht da zu sein.

„Hey, Izzy!" Ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag fuhr Izzy erschrocken herum. Musste Tai sich eigentlich immer anschleichen?

„Was ist?", fragte er leicht genervt, doch Tai schien dies einfach zu überhören.

„Wir haben gerade Joe getroffen. Wusstest du, dass er jetzt auch eine Freundin hat?" Izzy versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen.

„Ach ja? Ist ja schön für ihn."

„Und wann gedenkst _du_, dir eine…", wollte er grinsend fragen, doch Izzy unterbrach ihn hastig.

„Nein, danke!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er den verwunderten Tai zurück.

* * *

War heute der große ‚Auf-Izzys-Gefühlen-rumtrampel-Tag'? Machte ihnen das Spaß, oder verstanden sie wirklich nicht, wie er sich fühlte?

„Izzy!" Nur widerwillig drehte er sich um, als er Soras Stimme erkannte.

„Was?"

„Mimi und Matt sind da! Kommst du?"

„Ach weißt du Sora, ich möchte eigentlich nicht unbedingt… hey!" Doch da hatte sie ihn schon am Arm gepackt und war nun dabei, ihn hinter sich herzuschleifen.

Izzy gab es auf. Jeglicher Widerstand war zwecklos.

„Da hab' ich ihn!", sagte Sora stolz, nachdem ihr Weg sie durch den halben Raum geführt hatte.

„Hi Izzy, lange nicht gesehen!"

Izzy wandte sich um…

Und erblickte Mimi.

Izzy schluckte.

War sie das wirklich? Wie sehr ein Mensch sich doch in zwei Jahren verändern konnte… positiv verändern…

Als er in den letzten Tagen an Mimi gedacht hatte, da war immer wieder das Bild, das er sich in der Digiwelt von ihr hatte machen könne, in ihm aufgestiegen: Ein kleines, verwöhntes Mädchen, das an allem etwas auszusetzen hatte.

Doch wie er sie jetzt so ansah…

Sie trug ein rosafarbenes Abendkleid, in dem sie einfach bezaubernd aussah.

Doch das Bezauberndste an ihr waren ihre Augen. Ihre braunen Augen, die ihn so voller Lebensfreude anstrahlten. Ewig hätte er in diese Augen blicken können, um sich schließlich in ihnen zu verlieren.

Izzys Herz begann, ein wenig schneller zu schlagen und ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Ein Gefühl, das er nicht kannte…

„Izzy? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Was? Äh, ja, alles in Ordnung", sagte Izzy hastig und bemerkte in diesem Augenblick, dass Sora ihn noch immer festhielt. Schnell riss er sich los. Mimi lächelte.

Oh dieses Lächeln…

Jeglicher Schmerz, den Izzy an diesem Abend verspürt hatte, erlosch, wenn er in dieses Lächeln blicken durfte.

„Mimi, wollen wir tanzen?" Es war Matt, der ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.

„Gerne." Und schon führte er sie auf die Tanzfläche. Sehnsüchtig blickte Izzy den beiden hinterher, als schließlich auch Sora und Tai anfingen zu tanzen.

Sie sah so glücklich aus…

In Matts Armen.

Verbittert wandte Izzy sich vom Geschehen ab und trottete davon.

Das ‚Izzy?', das Sora ihm noch hinterher rief, hörte er schon gar nicht mehr.

* * *

Da saß er nun; ein wenig abseits von allem. Die Tanzfläche hatte er im Blick, doch waren Sora und Tai, sowie Matt und… _Mimi_ schon längst von ihr verschwunden und nun in der Menge verteilt.

Stattdessen erblickte er nun Yolei und Ken. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und er errötete leicht, legte dann aber doch seinen Arm um sie.

Verwundert bemerkte Izzy plötzlich, dass es nicht mehr wehtat. Es tat nicht weh, die beiden zu sehen, sie zusammen zu sehen.

Izzy wandte den Blick nach unten. Er war der Meinung gewesen, er hätte Yolei geliebt. Doch jetzt, da er dieses ungewohnte Gefühl in seinem Herzen verspürte…

Er kannte dieses Gefühl nicht, hatte es noch nie wirklich verspürt. Noch nie, bis zu dem Moment, in dem er _sie_ gesehen hatte…

Aber das war aussichtslos. Sie war mit Matt zusammen.

Izzy seufzte deprimiert und wandte den Blick wieder auf die Tanzfläche.

Yolei und Ken tanzten immer noch, nun zu einem etwas schnelleren Lied; und Izzy hatte erneut erwartet, dass es wehtun würde, sie zu sehen.

Doch stattdessen legte sich sogar ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Wenn die beiden jetzt glücklich waren…

„Izzy?" Er _hasste_ es! Er hasste es, wenn ihn andauernd jemand aus seinen Gedanken riss. Gerade wollte er herumfahren und dies der Person, die ihn bei seinem Namen genannt hatte, auch unmissverständlich klar machen, als ihm klar wurde, _wer_ es getan hatte.

„M-mimi?", sagte er mit zittriger Stimme und fuhr nervös herum.

Sie lächelte ihn an und er konnte spüren, wie ihm eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Darf ich mich setzen?" Izzy versuchte, eine Antwort zusammenzustammeln, beließ es dann jedoch bei einem Nicken, da er absolut kein Wort herausbrachte. „Du warst vorhin so plötzlich verschwunden. Warum?"

„Weißt du, ich, äh, nun…" Er musste seinen Blick unwillkürlich zur Tanzfläche gewandt haben, das wurde ihm in dem Moment klar, als Mimi fragte:

„Ist es wegen Yolei?" Und ihre Stimme klang ein wenig traurig.

_Nein_, nein, nein. Das musste er sich eingebildet haben. Ja, eine Einbildung, das war es gewesen, warum sollte sie auch traurig…

„Also?" Izzy verstand zunächst nicht, was sie meinte, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass er noch immer nicht auf ihre Frage geantwortet hatte.

„Ach, weißt du…" Er schwieg abermals.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht." Und blickte sie dann zögerlich an.

„Ich mag sie. Aber ich glaube, mehr ist da nicht", antwortete er schließlich wahrheitsgemäß. Mimi lächelte.

„Wenn das so ist, würdest du dann mit mir tanzen?" Izzy verspürte einen dicken Kloß im Hals, als er nun versuchte, zu antworten, und erneut errötete er.

„Aber… würde das nicht… ich meine… meinst du nicht, äh, dass es… Matt stören würde?"

Verwundert sah sie ihn an.

„Wieso sollte es Matt stören?" Nun wechselte die Verwunderung zu Izzy, und bei einem Versuch, zu erklären, was er meinte, wurde er gleich noch röter.

„Na ja, du… und er… ihr… seid ihr nicht…"

„Wir sind nicht zusammen, falls du das meinst." Izzys Verwunderung stieg ins Unermessliche.

„Aber warum hast du dann ihm geschrieben?" Mimi lächelte leicht verlegen.

„Weil er irgendwie der einzige war, von dem ich noch die Adresse hatte. Aber sonst – wir sind nur gute Freunde." Noch immer konnte Izzy nicht wirklich glauben, was Mimi da sagte. „Und außerdem…" Mimi nahm vorsichtig Izzys Kinn – er errötete sofort wieder – und drehte seinen Kopf in eine andere Richtung. „Schau dir das mal an!"

Izzy staunte nicht schlecht, als er erblickte, was Mimi ihm zeigen wollte: Gar nicht weit entfernt auf einem Stuhl saß Matt, und auf seinem Schoß Kari, die sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte; und er umarmte sie zärtlich.

„Matt und Kari?" Mimi nickte lächelnd.

„Glaubst du's mir jetzt?" Er nickte schüchtern, doch gleichzeitig lag soviel Freude in seinen Augen, als er Mimi jetzt ansah. „Also, würdest du mit mir tanzen?" Beschämt blickte er zu Boden.

„Ich kann gar nicht tanzen." Sie lächelte.

„Ach, das merkt doch eh keiner. Na komm!" Und schon ergriff sie ihn bei der Hand. Izzy zuckte bei dieser Berührung zunächst zusammen, doch die sich nun verbreitende Wärme in seinem Herzen war so angenehm, dass er diese Hand am liebsten nie wieder losgelassen hätte.

Gerade als Mimi und Izzy die Tanzfläche betraten, wechselte das schnelle Lied zu einem langsamen Song. Izzy und Mimi blickten sich zunächst zögernd an, doch dann lächelte sie erneut und zog ihn weiter.

Schließlich blieb sie stehen und ließ ihn los.

Sein Herz schien zerspringen zu wollen, als sie in diesem Moment ihre Hände um seinen Hals legte. Erneut lächelte sie und vorsichtig und zögernd umfasste er ihre Hüften.

Langsam begannen sie nun, sich zur Musik zu bewegen.

Sein Herz hämmerte gegen sein Brustkorb und Izzy war überzeugt davon, dass es jeden Moment in tausend Teile zerspringen müsste.

„Mimi, ich…", begann er, doch fand er weder die Worte, um auszudrücken, was er jetzt fühlte, noch den Mut, um solche Worte überhaupt aussprechen zu können.

Lächelnd ließ Mimi ihren Kopf auf seine Brust sinken.

„Kōshiro-chan…" Und schon wurde Izzy wieder rot.

Kōshiro, …Kōshiro-_chan_ hatte sie gesagt…

„Mimi, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll…" Sie hob den Kopf und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

„Vielleicht", und jetzt klang sie ebenfalls verlegen, „ist es besser, gar nichts zu sagen?"

Sie legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und zog seinen Kopf ein wenig näher.

Ihre Gesichter näherten sich.

Angenehm kitzelte ihr sanfter Atem auf seiner Haut, sein Herz schlug noch immer wie wild.

Nur kurz zögerte Mimi noch…

Dann drückte sie ihre Lippen auf Izzys.

Ein Gefühl der Wärme und des Glücks durchströmte ihn.

Diese samtig weichen Lippen auf den seinen… dieser Kuss, den er sich niemals auch nur erträumt hätte…

Die Zeit schien stehen geblieben zu sein und Izzy wünschte, dass sie nie wieder weiterlaufen würde.

Vergessen war der ganze Schmerz der letzten Zeit, das einzige, das Izzy noch wahrnahm, war dieses warme Gefühl des Glücks in seinem Herzen.

In diesem Moment endete das Lied, Mimi löste sich von Izzy und holte ihn so in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Verlegen lächelten sie sich an, dann verließen sie die Tanzfläche.

„Darf ich dir für den Rest des Abends Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte Mimi leise. Izzy nickte nur schüchtern und legte seinen Arm um sie.

* * *

Nie! Niemals hätte er sich erträumt, was für ein wundervoller Abend es doch werden würde.

Ein wundervoller Abend, zusammen mit ihr.

Einmal war Tai noch kurz aufgetaucht und Izzy hatte sich auf eine erneute blöde Bemerkung von ihm gefasst gemacht, doch Tai sagte nichts dergleichen.

Vermutlich hatte ihn die Sache mit Matt und Kari zu sehr geschockt, dachte Izzy, und zärtlich zog er Mimi ein Stückchen näher zu sich heran.

Wieder blickte er in ihre braunen Augen, in die Augen, in die er sich heute verliebt hatte; dann küsste er sie zärtlich und sie erwiderte den Kuss.

* * *

Was folgte, war die glücklichste Woche in sowohl Izzys als auch Mimis Leben; diese Woche verbrachten sie zusammen.

Manchmal trafen sie sich mit den anderen, um gemeinsam die Zeit zu verbringen. Dann unternahmen sie alle zusammen etwas, gingen schwimmen oder sahen sich einen Film im Kino an.

Manchmal aber blieben sie auch für sich, machten einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang unter den nun blühenden Kirschbäumen, um sich dann auf eine Bank zu setzen, die ganze Welt um sich herum zu vergessen und nur noch für den anderen zu leben.

Und oft wünschte sich Izzy in solch einem Moment, die Zeit könnte stehen bleiben, für immer, damit er für immer hier auf der Bank sitzen könnte, zusammen mit Mimi, die er über alles liebte.

* * *

Die Zeit blieb nicht stehen. Sie nahm ihren gewohnten Lauf, Tag und Nacht wechselten wie eh und je.

Und viel zu schnell kam der Tag von Mimis Abreise.

* * *

Zum fünften Mal innerhalb einer Minute sah Mimi sich nervös um.

„Mimi, er kommt bestimmt noch, keine Angst!", versuchte Sora ihre Freundin zu beruhigen.

Sie standen zusammen mit den anderen auf dem Flughafen, Mimi müsste sich in Kürze auf den Weg zu ihrem Flugzeug machen, nur von Izzy war bis jetzt keine Spur.

„Oder denkst du, er würde dich einfach zurück nach Amerika fliegen lassen, ohne sich von dir zu verabschieden?" Mimi hielt inne und sah Sora an. Dann schüttelte sie lächelnd den Kopf.

Nein, das würde Izzy nie tun.

„Ich glaub, da hinten kommt er schon, oder?", fragte Kari und sofort blickten alle in die Richtung, in die auch sie schaute.

„Ja, er ist es! Izzy! Izzzzzzzzyyyyyy!", rief Mimi überglücklich.

Der Gerufene hatte die anderen nun entdeckt und kam auf sie zugerannt. Keuchend kam er vor Mimi zum Stehen.

„Entschuldige, Mimi… hab… den Bus verpasst… und…"

„Nicht so schlimm. Hauptsache, du kommst überhaupt."

„Ja denkst du denn, ich lass dich zurück nach Amerika fliegen, ohne mich von dir zu verabschieden?" Sora lachte.

„Das hab' ich doch heute irgendwo schon mal gehört." Izzy sah sie verwundert an, doch Sora bedeutete ihm, dass es sich um nichts Wichtiges handelte.

„Mimi", begann Sora, „ich sag dir jetzt schon tschüss. Den Rest erledigt Izzy schon!" Sora zwinkerte ihm zu und umarmte dann Mimi. „Ich werd' dich vermissen."

„Ich dich auch, Sora!" Die beiden Mädchen hatten Tränen in den Augen, und auch Kari wischte sich kurz mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht.

„Versprich, dass du uns mal schreibst, ja?" Mimi nickte.

„Jetzt habe ich ja schließlich die Adressen und die Telefonnummern von euch allen." Sie sah Izzy an und er lächelte schüchtern.

Nun verabschiedeten sich auch die anderen nach und nach von Mimi, wünschten ihr alles Gute, und machten sich dann so langsam auf den Weg.

Nur Izzy hatte sich bis jetzt nicht geregt, doch nun war er mit seinem Abschied an der Reihe.

„Mimi, ich…" Mimi sah ihn an, Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, und auch Izzy fiel das ganze nicht leicht. Schüchtern nahm er sie ein wenig in den Arm. „Bevor du zurückfliegst möchte ich dir noch sagen, dass… dass ich… _ach verdammt_!" Izzy wandte sich um, ärgerlich über seine Schüchternheit.

Mimi lächelte unter Tränen. Wie süß er doch war, wenn er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

In diesem Moment drehte Izzy sich wieder zu ihr um und nahm sie erneut in den Arm, blickte ihr fest in die Augen.

„Mimi, ich liebe dich!" Dann küsste er sie zärtlich. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, sah Mimi ihn mit ihrem strahlendsten, bezauberndsten Lächeln an.

„Ich liebe dich auch!" Dann schwieg sie einen Moment. „Izzy, es ist zwar noch nicht ganz sicher, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist groß, dass wir nur noch ein Jahr in Amerika bleiben. Und dann kommen wir zurück nach Japan und bleiben hier." Izzy sah sie erstaunt an.

„Aber Mimi, das ist doch wunderbar!" Er strahlte, doch Mimi schien noch immer ein wenig bedrückt, und nur zögernd sprach sie weiter.

„Ich… ich kann aber nicht von dir verlangen, dass du bis dahin auf mich wartest, wenn du also… ich könnte dir deswegen nicht böse sein…" Er strich ihr liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Red' doch nicht so einen Unsinn! Natürlich werde ich auf die warten. Außerdem…", er blickte zur Seite, „würde mich ja eh keine andere wollen. A-also, nicht dass du denkst, das wäre der einzige Grund, warum ich warten werde, ich meinte nur –" Er kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, weil Mimi lachte und ihn ein wenig näher an sich heranzog.

„_Ich_ will dich!" Auch er lächelte nun wieder.

„Und das reicht mir vollkommen!" Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich noch an, dann küssten sie sich erneut.

Danach schwiegen sie, bis Mimi die Stille brach.

„Ich muss los." Er nickte stumm.

Noch einmal nahm er sie fest in seinen Arm, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Einmal blickte sie sich noch um, winkte Izzy zu; und er winkte zurück.

Dann ging sie.

Lange starrte er ihr noch hinterher, auch, als sie schon längst in der Menge verschwunden war.

Bedrückt sah Izzy zu Boden

Doch es schien ja kein Abschied für immer zu sein. In einem Jahr würde er sie ja wiedersehen, könnte er sie wieder in seine Arme schließen.

Bis dahin…

Natürlich würde er auf sie warten, für immer.

Auf seine große Liebe.


End file.
